Krótka historia o spełnianiu marzeń
by NiinaX
Summary: Betowała Issay.


**Krótka historia o spełnianiu marzeń**

Ellis Ross zawsze marzyła o tym, że zostanie największym chirurgiem w historii. Będzie pisać książki i prace naukowe, będzie prowadzić sympozja, dostanie Nagrodę Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny, wszyscy będą o niej mówić – i każdy będzie chciał, by jego operację przeprowadziła słynna Ellis Ross – kobieta, która zmieni oblicze medycyny.

Ellis dokładnie wiedziała kim chce być, odkąd była małą dziewczyną. Robiła operacje wszystkim swoim lalkom i misiom, a na urodziny chciała dostawać tylko kolejne zestawy „Małego doktora". Dobrze wiedziała z jaką ilością nauki i pracy wiąże się jej marzenie, więc od początku robiła wszystko, by być najlepszą.

Kiedy inne dziewczyny zmieniały sukienki i chłopców, ona robiła notatki i zapamiętywała kolejne terminy naukowe. Kiedy jej koleżanki wychodziły na dyskoteki, ona zostawała w domu, by zrobić jeszcze trochę zadań. W końcu zaczęli patrzeć na nią jak na dziwaczkę, ale nie przejmowała się tym nawet przez chwilę. Wiedziała do czego dąży, wiedziała też, ile to ją będzie kosztować.

Ellis nigdy nie chciała po prostu znaleźć dobrego męża, urodzić kilkoro dzieci i zostać panią domu. Pragnęła czegoś więcej. Gdy więc wszystkie jej szkolne koleżanki z czasem wychodziły za mąż, rodziły kolejne różowe i pulchne dzieci, ona studiowała medycynę, a wieczorami pracowała do późna, bo jej rodziców nie było stać na jej dalszą naukę. Mimo, że mało jadła, prawie nie spała i nieraz mdlała ze zmęczenia, uparcie dążyła do wyznaczonego celu - zostać najlepszą kobietą chirurgiem w historii.

W te najgorsze, najcięższe, najciemniejsze dni, ten cel błyszczał przed nią z daleka, przywołując ją do siebie. Ten cel był jej ostoją, pomocą i największą motywacją.

Ellis Ross pracowała tak dużo i tak ciężko, że od początku była najlepsza na swoim roku. Była najlepsza na całej uczelni. Tak jak zaczęła studia, tak też je ukończyła. Jako prymus, ponadprzeciętny talent, niesamowicie silna i pracowita osoba. Geniusz.

Ellis Ross kończyła studia, tak jak i zaczynała - samotnie.

Thatchera Grey'a poznała zaraz po ukończeniu nauki, gdy wybierała się na swój pierwszy staż. Spodobał jej się – przystojny, zadbany, z pięknym uśmiechem. Przy tym był zabawny i wyraźnie nią oczarowany. Ellis dobrze wiedziała, że to nie pora na miłość, czy poważny związek – nie teraz, gdy zaczynała spełniać swój sen. Przelotny romans to jednak co innego, myślała, gdy Thatcher całował ją po szyi i powoli pozbywał się wszystkich części jej garderoby.

Nie składała mu żadnych obietnic, ani wyznań, choć on coraz częściej mówił, że ją kocha, że chce stabilizacji. Ellis tylko uśmiechała się słodko i zmieniała temat. Przecież nie miała czasu na takie absurdy. Seks był dobry, Thatcher ją relaksował i rozbawiał. To był tylko romans.

Kiedy na teście ciążowym ujrzała dwie kreski, na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co widzi. Przecież była ostrożna, przecież uważała. Ellis jednak nigdy nie dramatyzowała, zachowywała rozwagę i spokój. Oczywiście chciała usunąć dziecko, przecież to nie była dobra pora, by zostawać matką, miała tyle innych rzeczy na głowie, jej staż powoli dobiegał końca, i szło jej naprawdę świetnie.

Powiedziała Thatcherowi, że mają problem, którego trzeba się pozbyć, a on wpadł w histerię. Chciał zatrzymać dziecko, chciał ją poślubić i założyć rodzinę. Ellis myślała, że oszalał, ale ten mówił zupełnie serio. Następnego dnia podarował jej piękny pierścionek i ogłosił, że są zaręczeni.

Ellis tłumaczyła mu wszystko długo i spokojnie, że nie chce dziecka ani małżeństwa, że liczy się jej kariera, że musi osiągnąć wielkość, że będzie najlepszym chirurgiem na świecie. Ale Thatcher nie słuchał racjonalnych argumentów. Kategorycznie sprzeciwił się aborcji, groził, że będzie jej wciąż pilnował i że nie ma prawa zabijać jego dziecka.

Ellis była wściekła, ale spokojna. Nigdy nie wpadała w histerię. Szybko rozdzwoniły się telefony z gratulacjami, Thatcher powiadomił wszystkich i Ellis nie miała już innego wyjścia jak urodzić to dziecko i wyjść za niego, żeby nie narażać się na skandal, który mógł zaszkodzić jej karierze.

Ślub był skromny, odbył się szybko, bez zbędnych przygotowań. Ellis Ross stała się Ellis Grey. Nie dotrwała do końca własnego wesela, uciekła do szpitala. Bez zbędnych emocji zdjęła obrączkę i położyła ją w szpitalnej szafce. Później szybko o niej zapomniała.

Kiedy urodziła córkę, to Thatcher wybrał dla niej imię, to Thatcher oszalał na jej punkcie, to on o nią dbał, to on ją kapał, przebierał i wstawał do niej w nocy.

Ellis nie czuła żadnej więzi z dzieckiem, prawie nigdy nie brała jej na ręce, nie przytulała, nie przemawiała do niej łagodnym głosem. Ellis żyła tak, jakby jej córka nie istniała. Na każdym kroku dawała do zrozumienia swojemu mężowi i małej Meredith, że jej nie chce.

Thatcher szybko stał się tylko ciężarem - wciąż wydzwaniał prosząc, by wróciła wcześniej domu, mówił, że Meredith za nią tęskni, przyprowadzał małą do szpitala, wciąż tylko przeszkadzał. Nie rozumiał, że Eliis jest kobietą sukcesu, że robi wielką karierę i tak naprawdę to ona zarabia na ten dom, więc mógłby wreszcie zabrać dziecko i po prostu się nim zająć. Thatcher niczego nie rozumiał, stawał się męczący i wręcz nie do zniesienia.

Pocieszenie Ellis znalazła w ramionach Richarda Webbera. To był człowiek, który ją rozumiał doskonale, który był taki sam i jak i ona. Oboje wiedzieli, co w życiu jest najważniejsze – medycyna, kariera, operacje. Nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. Kiedy więc wychodzili zdyszani z dyżurki na piętrze, poprawiali fartuchy i szli dalej, patrząc przed siebie, patrząc na to, co było najważniejsze.

Ellis nigdy nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Thatcher przecież sam się o to prosił, wciąż, tylko smęcił i robił wyrzuty, wciąż miał pretensje, wciąż mówił o Meredith, a Ellis nie miała na to czasu. W końcu prawie przestała wracać do domu. Richarda miała na miejscu, w szpitalu i to z nim zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu.

Stał się jej naprawdę bliski – byli tacy podobni. Młodzi, ambitni, żądni sukcesu i sławy. Mieli podobne poczucie humoru, zainteresowania i pasje. Oboje lubili eksperymentować, przekraczać granice, dokonywać przełomów. Byli dla siebie stworzeni – te same wymagania, potrzeby i dążenia.

Ellis Grey po raz pierwszy w życiu się zakochała.

W końcu Thatcher zażądał rozwodu. Ellis tylko wzruszyła ramionami na jego wyrzuty, że go zdradza, że nie interesuje jej własne dziecko ani własne małżeństwo. Że jest egoistką, zapatrzoną w siebie i swoje potrzeby. Ellis nie przejęła się jego słowami, i tak przecież miała go zostawić dla Richarda, który obiecał dla niej rozwieść się z Adele.

Przecież się kochali. Mieli zamieszkać razem, mieli być razem. Dla Richarda, Ellis zostawiła przy sobie Meredith, mimo, że ojciec chciał ją zabrać ze sobą. Nie pozwoliła na to – Meredith została przy niej, miała zostać dzieckiem jej i Richarda, bo przecież on ją bardzo lubił, nie miał swoich dzieci i naprawdę Ellis patrzyła na swoją córkę przychylniej, gdy widziała jak Richard bawi się z nią i jak uśmiecha się, spędzając z nią czas.

Spakowała więc siebie i małą Meredith i bez słowa wyjaśnienia opuściła ich wspólne mieszkanie. Dopiero później zadzwoniła do Thatchera oznajmić mu, że Merdeith zostaje z nią, a rozwód załatwią bardzo szybko, to będzie tylko formalność.

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Richard powiedział jej, że nie może zostawić żony, że ona go kocha, i nie może jej tego zrobić, bo przecież Adele trwała przy nim nawet teraz, gdy on ją zdradzał.

Ellis prosiła, błagała, zaklinała. Mówiła o tym, jak bardzo go kocha, że tęskni, że tylko z nim chce być, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Richard przepraszał i choć łamał mu się głos, i choć też zapewniał, że kocha, nie potrafił odejść od żony i to ostatecznie Ellis zabiło.

Podcięła sobie żyły na oczach kilkuletniej Meredith, bo chciała ją także ukarać za swoje nieszczęście.

Kiedy wydobrzała, oddała córkę do szkoły z internatem, mimo, że ta miała zaledwie dziewięć lat. To przecież nie miało być dla dobra Meredith, ale dla dobra Ellis, która czasem nie mogła patrzeć na swoje dziecko.

Przez lata widywała ją tylko kilka tygodni w roku, czasem zapominała, że ma córkę, czasem udawało jej się w to wierzyć. Meredith zawsze była tylko problemem i przeszkodą. Nie powinna była ulec Thatcherowi, nie powinna była jej urodzić.

Kiedy przyjeżdżała ze szkoły, plątała się po szpitalu, wchodząc wszystkim pod nogi i zadając mnóstwo pytań. Ellis prawie nocowała w szpitalu, dziecko musiało więc z nią zostać - nie mogła więc odpowiednio się koncentrować na kolejnych przełomowych badaniach i operacjach, które wykonywała. Miała przez to same problemy, wciąż była zdenerwowana i zirytowana.

Jak zawsze wszystkiemu winna była Meredith.

Kiedy Ellis zaczęła chorować na Alzheimera to stało się jej osobistą porażką. Nie mogła myśleć o siebie bez uczucia zawodu, kazała więc dorosłej już Meredith zamknąć się w ośrodku i stanowczo zakazała jej informowania o tym komukolwiek, a zwłaszcza Richarda.

Ellis Grey zmieniła oblicze medycyny, Ellis Grey nie potrzebowała litości i współczujących spojrzeń.

Na koniec wyrzuciła Merdith za drzwi swojego pokoju i kazała przestać się odwiedzać. Jej córka miała być lekarzem, jej córka studiowała medycynę, a Ellis nie mogła znieść tego, że to Meredith, a nie ona właśnie zaczyna karierę. Była taka zazdrosna.

Wyrzuciła więc ją i kiedy była wciąż świadoma, podpisała oświadczenie, że nie chce żadnych wizyt. Na odchodne powiedziała jej jeszcze, żeby nigdy nie popełniła tego błędu, co ona i nie zaszła w ciążę, bo to zrujnuje jej życie.

To była rada, z jaką matka wysyłała jedyną córkę w prawdziwy świat.

Kiedy jeszcze mogła jasno myśleć czuła, że mimo wszystko udało jej się spełnić swoje marzenie – została najlepszą kobietą chirurgiem w historii, była sławna, była nazywana geniuszem, innowacyjnym prekursorem, lekarzem, który codziennie zmieniał oblicze medycyny. Była z siebie bardzo dumna.

Ellis Grey uważała się za wspaniałego człowieka.

Gdy choroba poczyniła w jej organizmie nieodwracalnie zmiany i jej oświadczenia przestały obowiązywać, jej córka wróciła. Ale Ellis już nie pamiętała kim jest ta młoda dziewczyna.

Meredith prawie nie odczuła różnicy.


End file.
